Together Forever
by rita louise evans
Summary: Jeff and Trish fanfic, please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jeff had just got back from being on the road with the WWE and Trish was in the kitchen making diner.

"Hey baby" Jeff said.

"Hey" Trish said and kissed him.

"Baby I'm just gonna go and put my stuff away" Jeff said.

"Ok baby" Trish said.

Ten minutes later Jeff came back downstairs.

"Baby would you like some food" Trish asked.

"No I'm ok I ate at the airport baby I gotta go I said I'd meet Matt" Jeff said.

"Baby you've only just got home I thought we could spend some time together" Trish said.

"Baby I'm sorry but I promised Matt I'd go over and see him" Jeff said.

"Ok but when will you be back" Trish asked.

"In a few hours" Jeff said.

"Ok baby" Trish said.

Then Jeff went over to Matt's house and Amy answered the door.

"Hey Amy is Matt in" Jeff asked.

"He is come in" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy" Jeff said.

"Hey bro what's up" Matt asked.

"Matt I really need to talk to you" Jeff said.

"Ok bro" Matt said.

"Matt I'm gonna go and see my mom" Amy said.

"Ok baby" Matt said.

"Thanks Amy" Jeff said.

"No problem Jeff" Amy said.

"So what's wrong" Matt asked.

"I've been suspended" Jeff said.

"Why" Matt asked.

"I don't know why" Jeff said.

"Come on Jeff you can tell me" Matt said.

"It was nothing" Jeff said.

"Jeff it must have been something you got suspended" Matt said.

"I got a bit drunk and got into a fight with Adam" Jeff said.

"Ok so what are you gonna do" Matt asked.

"I don't know" Jeff said.

"Have you told Trish" Matt asked.

"No I haven't" Jeff said.

"Why I'm sure she'll understand" Matt said.

"No she won't when we got back together I promised her I'd stop drinking, and I don't drink when I'm at home but as soon as I'm on the road I drink all the time" Jeff said.

"Don't worry Jeff I'll help you through this" Matt said.

"Thanks man but what am I gonna tell Trish she's gonna wonder why I'm at home and not on the road" Jeff said.

"Jeff we'll think of something but I really think you should tell her what's going on" Matt said.

"I can't" Jeff said.

"Ok well you're supposed to be at home for the next through days so go home and be with Trish and in a few days come over and we'll sort this out" Matt said.

"Thanks Matt I don't know what I'd do without you" Jeff said.

"Jeff your my brother I'm gonna help you no matter what" Matt said.

"Thanks Matt" Jeff said and hugged him.

When Jeff got home Trish was asleep on the couch he hated lying to her but he didn't know what to do. The next day when Trish woke up she went upstairs and Jeff was in the shower.

"Baby need to talk" Trish said.

"Ok baby" Jeff said and got out of the shower and put a towel round his waist.

"Baby is there something wrong" Trish asked.

"No why" Jeff asked.

"Jeff you haven't really spoken to me in days and when you got home yesterday you barely said two words to me then you went out and I didn't see you till now" Trish said.

"Trish I promise you nothings wrong" Jeff said.

"Ok baby I believe you, what time did you get in last night" Trish asked.

"I don't know when I got in you were asleep, Trish you do know I love you don't you" Jeff asked.

"Of course and I love you too" Trish said and kissed him.

"Trish know matter what happens don't ever think that I don't love you" Jeff said.

"Jeff where is this all coming from" Trish asked.

"Trish I just want you to know that I love you more than anything" Jeff said.

"Jeff I love you too are you sure there's nothing wrong" Trish asked.

"Yeah I'm sure" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 2 **

A couple of days later Jeff was leaving to go on the road.

"Jeff when will you be back " Trish asked.

"I'll be on the road for about a month" Jeff said.

"Ok I might come up and visit you in a week can you ring me and tell me where you are" Trish said.

"Trish you can't come and visit I'm gonna be really busy and we won't have anytime together" Jeff said.

"That's ok I can hang out with my girls I miss being on the road" Trish said.

"Trish you can't come" Jeff said.

"Why" Trish asked.

"I was gonna surprise you by coming home for a few days" Jeff said.

"Really" Trish asked.

"I am" Jeff said.

"Ok baby I'll stay here I'm gonna miss you" Trish said.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Trish I'll ring you when I get to the arena" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff" and kissed him.

Then Jeff went to Matt's house.

"Hey Matt where's Amy" Jeff asked.

"She's gone to her mom's" Matt said.

"Ok Matt thanks for this" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm gonna take you to dad's so know one can find you until you're ready to go back home" Matt said.

"Thanks Matt" Jeff said.

Then they went to their dad's house.

"Matt I'm just gonna ring Trish I promised I'd ring" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff I'm gonna go Amy will be wondering where I am" Matt said.

"Ok man I'll see you soon" Jeff said.

Then Jeff rang Trish.

"Hey baby" Jeff said.

"Hey I've been waiting for your call so what you doing" Trish asked.

"I'm just getting ready to go on" Jeff said.

"Ok baby have a good match" Trish said.

"I will so what are you doing" Jeff asked.

"I'm just watching TV" Trish said.

"That's good, I gotta go my match starts in a minute" Jeff said.

"Ok ring me later" Trish asked.

"I will" Jeff said.

Then Jeff's dad came in.

"Jeff I want you to tell me what's going on" Jeff's dad said.

"It's nothing dad" Jeff said.

"Son I know there's something going on and why are you lying to that lovely lady of yours" his dad asked.

"Dad it's nothing, I just wanted to get away for a few days that's all" Jeff said.

"Jeff why did you tell her you had a match in a minute when you haven't" his dad asked.

"Dad she thinks I'm on the road with the WWE but I got suspended and I don't want her to know" Jeff said.

"So what did you do this time" his dad asked.

"It doesn't matter" Jeff said.

"Jeff when are you gonna grow up you need to realize you've got responsibilities" his dad said.

"Dad you don't even know what happened and your ready to judge me" Jeff said.

"So why don't you tell me what happened" his dad said.

"Ok well a few days ago I was in a bar after the show I had quite a bit to drink then Adam came over and started winding me up so I hit him and we started fighting, then I got arrested, and Vince suspended me" Jeff said.

"Is that it so why can't you tell Trish" his dad asked.

"I just can't" Jeff said.

"Son if you're gonna be with this woman you need to tell her what's going on or you'll lose her" his dad said.

"I know that dad but I can't tell her this so until my suspension over I'll be coming over here during the times I'm supposed to be on the road" Jeff said.

"Son what are you gonna do when Monday Night Raw's on won't she be watching and wondering where you are" his dad said.

"I never thought about that I guess I'll tell her I injured myself" Jeff said.

"So you can't use that excuse every time" his dad said.

"I know that but I'll think of something" Jeff said.

"Ok son but I hope you're doing the right thing" his dad said.

"Dad it's the only thing I can do" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 3**

A week later Trish rang Maria.

"Hey girl what's up" Maria asked.

"Not much" Trish said.

"You must be happy with Jeff being home" Maria said.

"What do you mean" Trish asked.

"With Jeff being suspended it must be nice to have Jeff home" Maria said.

"Yeah it is Maria I gotta go I'll ring you later" Trish said.

"Ok say hi to Jeff for me" Maria asked.

"Don't worry Maria I will" Trish said.

Then Trish went over to Matt and Amy's house and Amy answered.

"Hey Amy is Matt in" Trish asked.

"Yeah come in" Amy said.

"Hey Trish what's up" Matt said.

"Where is he" Trish asked.

"Who" Matt asked.

"Matt you know who that lying brother of yours" Trish said.

"Trish he's on the road with the WWE" Matt said.

"Matt don't lie to me I know he got suspended so where is he" Trish asked.

"He's at dads" Matt said.

"Thank you" Trish said.

Then she went over there and Jeff answered.

"Baby what are you doing here" Jeff asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, Jeff how could you lie to me again" Trish asked crying.

"Baby I'm sorry" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm tired of hearing that so what did you do this time and I want the truth" Trish said.

"I got drunk and I got into a fight with Adam" Jeff said.

"Jeff you promised me you wouldn't drink anymore" Trish said.

"Baby I know that and I really thought I could but when I was on the road it got hard so I started drinking again" Jeff said.

"Jeff do you know how hard it was for me to take you back last time and to find you lying to me again it's just to much" Trish said.

"Baby I'm sorry please forgive me" Jeff said.

"Jeff the last time you were drinking you cheated on me do you remember that" Trish asked.

"Yeah Trish I said I was sorry about that" Jeff said.

"Do you remember what I said to you that I'd forgive you if you didn't drink anymore because I couldn't live with an alcoholic and you promised me you wouldn't drink any more so how long was it before you broke that promise to me" Trish asked.

"Trish please don't" Jeff said.

"Jeff you won't me to forgive you but you still haven't told me the truth so how long was it" Trish asked.

"It was a few days later when I was back on the road" Jeff said.

"So you couldn't even try to give it up you just waited until I wasn't around to start drinking" Trish said.

"It wasn't like that" Jeff said.

"So what was it like" Trish asked.

"Trish please" Jeff said.

"Jeff you can do what you want because you and I are finished" Trish said.

"Trish please I'm going to stop I promise you" Jeff said.

"Jeff your promises don't mean anything anymore I can't trust you" Trish said.

"Trish I'll get help I'll go to rehab please Trish help me I won't be able to get though this without you" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff I'll help you but I'm not promising we'll get back together" Trish said.

"Thank you baby" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 4 **

A few weeks after rehab Jeff was aloud home and Trish was there.

"Jeff I made up the spare bed for you" Trish said.

"Thank you baby" Jeff said.

"Jeff are you hungry" Trish asked.

"Yeah a little bit" Jeff said.

"Ok I'll make you something to eat" Trish said.

"Thank you baby" Jeff said.

Then he went to the lounge and wrote a song for Trish. Twenty minutes later Trish came in and handed Jeff some food.

"So what was you writing" Trish asked.

"It's just a song for you" Jeff said.

"Ok can I hear it" Trish asked.

"Ok" Jeff said and started singing.

**I took you for granted  
So many years  
I gave you no hope  
Broken promises and tears  
But when I was down  
It was you who was there  
To Pick up the pieces and show me you care**

Forever together  
Til' death do we part  
Forsaking all others  
I'll give you my heart  
Through good times and bad times  
Wherever we are  
Forever together  
In each other's arms

You seem to know  
What we had all along  
And you had the love  
And the faith to go on  
It took some time but now I realize  
That I see it all when I look in your eyes

Forever together  
Til' Death do we part  
Forsaking all others  
I give you my heart  
Through good times and bad times  
Wherever we are  
Forever together  
In each other's arms  
Forever together  
In each other's arms

When Jeff had finished singing Trish was crying.

"Jeff did you mean that" Trish asked.

"Every word Trish I love you I love you so much it hurts I'm sorry for the things I've done will you please forgive me" Jeff asked.

"Jeff how could I not after that" Trish said and kissed him.

"Trish I know we've just got back together but I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of being my wife" Jeff asked.

"Yes Jeff of course I'll marry you" Trish said and kissed him.

Then he pulled a ring out of his pocket and put it on her finger.

The End please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
